


this one goes out to my closest friends

by genesis_frog



Series: art [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aromantic Awareness Week, Fanart, Gen, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Nakamaship, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, aromantic spectrum awareness week 2020, platonic love revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesis_frog/pseuds/genesis_frog
Summary: The Straw Hats get married: a series of illustrations.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates/Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Series: art [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641703
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	this one goes out to my closest friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what's another night on mars?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551020) by [genesis_frog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesis_frog/pseuds/genesis_frog). 



i. THE PROPOSAL.  


ii. THE DECISION.  


iii. THE LOGISTICS.  


iv. THE LATE NIGHT.  


v. THE GUEST LIST.  


[Sanji's List: "family", "friends". "Vivi-chan". "SHANKS???", "Hachi, Caimie", "minks, ninjas, samurai", "Franky's gang", "Crocus and Laboon", "Revolutionaries??", "Pau[lie?]", "Garp? Smoker? Tashigi?", "Zombies?", "Coby?", "Pero[na]", "assholes from fleet", "Law", "MIHAWK?", "Oimo, Kashi, Dor[ry, Broggy]", "Pud[ding]", "Viola, Rebecca", ""Heracles'n", "Sunny?", "Raylei[gh]", "Boa Hancock???", "Shakky", "King Neptune and family", "Supernovas?", "more revolutionaries?", "Mr 2?", "Mermaids ☆", "Punk Hazard kid[s]", "kids we know".]

vi. THE WEDDING.  


**Author's Note:**

> happy aromantic spectrum awareness week 2020!! this is what i did for it!
> 
> fun fact: in many of the pictures, i based the colors of their outfits on pride flags from across the spectrum, notably in number 5. (brook is based on the cupioromantic flag, robin on nebularomantic, chopper on the queerplatonic flag, jinbe on aroflux, franky on quoiromantic, zoro on grayromantic, usopp on abroromantic, nami on lithromantic, and sanji on frayromantic.)
> 
> (this was my first time putting images/alt text in an ao3 upload. i included image descriptions but there's a lot going on in them so if something is wrong with all of that please let me know. also i dont think the images work right on mobile even tho i tried. rip)


End file.
